


Timeline

by CreativeCrusade



Series: Arc Assassin [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Arc Assassin, Fireteam Phantom, Gen, Hunter Master Race, Preparing for Beyond Light, Ronin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCrusade/pseuds/CreativeCrusade
Summary: Ronin is a strange Hunter. He is not like most. He believes that the Fallen can be redeemed and that the two races can work together and live under the Traveler, or the Great Machine. Over time he makes friends and experiences loss. All of it now leads up to Beyond Light. What will happen to this Hunter who believes in the redemption of his enemies?
Relationships: We shall see now wont we?
Series: Arc Assassin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021561
Kudos: 3





	Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Destiny universe created by Bungie. This story assumes that the Guardian, your player character, is in the universe and doing the things in the campaign. If you have any notes on timelines or suggestions I can do, let me know. I’m happy to take suggestions and constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy it.

Pre-Destiny

Ronin is resurrected as a hunter on Venus shortly after the Battle of Six Fronts. He fights the Fallen of Winter for two weeks before he escapes to the Last City in a skiff.

Sedina is resurrected as a hunter in the Reef. She wanders around for a few days before she finds other Awoken.  
Twilight Gap

Ronin fights alongside fellow guardians. He put his knowledge of the Fallen to the test and proves he knows alot about them despite how ‘young’ he is.  
Sedina joins the Awoken to stop the House of Wolves from joining the other houses at Twilight Gap.

Tersik, the Punisher makes his first appearance. Fallen captain of Winter. Two confirmed permanent guardian kills.

Aphrodite is resurrected as a warlock on Venus, close to where Ronin was revived. While there she finds a picture of her old self with someone she no longer recognized. She hunted Vex for a few days before a guardian found her and brought her back to the City.

Destiny 1

Ronin meets Sedina for the first time in the Cosmodrome. Both their vehicles are damaged and they survive the night while trying to repair one of them. After they get out of the Cosmodrome, they part ways.

Aphrodite catches the attention of Lord Shaxx in the Crucible and he hands her off to be personally taught by Ikora.

Ronin meets Sedina yet again on the Moon, they decide to make a Fireteam of two. Fireteam Phantom.

Dark Below

Ronin goes to Variks, wanting to become a Warden of the Prison of Elders, wanting to learn more about the Fallen and their culture.

Ronin and Sedina patrolled the Moon, helping clear the way for The Guardian

Aphrodite continued to be trained by Ikora and she went to the moon herself to help defeat the Hive on the surface. Later, she was invited to join The Guardian and their fireteam as they went and killed Crota.

House of Wolves

Ronin has been learning much from Variks, helping him in the Prison and participating in the Prison of Elders event he started holding. Started learning Eliksni

Sedina talked to Petra often and often did missions for her to help destabilize the House of Wolves.

Guardian captures Skolas

Ronin enters the Prison of Elders with The Guardian to kill Skolas once and for all. The first time Ronin met the Guardian.

Aphrodite stills learns from Ikora, however, during the raid on Crota, she found out about the warlock Toland. During this time, she tries to find him on the Moon but she has no success.

Taken King

Not much happens to Ronin during this time. He helps support Variks in any way her can after the Awoken fleet got destroyed. He still learns what he can from Variks about the Fallen.

Sedina drags Ronin to the Dreadnaught a few times to help take out the Hive, though Sedina strangely investigated some of the Hive things with great interest.

Aphrodite doesn’t do much during this time either. She is sent on a few runs to destroy the taken, but that’s it.

Rise of Iron

Ronin learns the Eliksni language from Variks after awhile. He sticks around but often left to go to the Plaguelands to foil the Devil Splicer plans.

Ronin joins the Guardian in the Wrath of the Machine raid. His knowledge of the Fallen was quite useful in the raid.

Ronin and Sedina patrol the plaguelands often and they kill a Devil Baron known as Kalos.

Aphrodite is taught much from Ikora and Ikora is considering putting her in the Praxic Order.

Destiny 2

Red War

Last City falls. Ronin and Sedina helped escort people to safety before having to run off. They went to try and find Cayde on Nessus.

Aphrodite travels to Io with Ikora, but she goes off on her own to try to find her own peace.

When the Vanguard reunites, Ronin, Sedona and Aphrodite all go to the Farm to prepare for the attack on the City. This would’ve been the first time they really saw each other, though they don't interact much.

They take back the Last City. The Guardian defeats Ghaul. 

Curse Of Osiris and Warmind

Ronin and Sedina do not do much during this time. Ronin stays at the City, helping the people rebuild. Sedina constantly patrols areas like Titan and Nessus.

Aphrodite goes to Mercury and enters the Infinite Forest, after The Guardian defeated Penoptes. She finds Osiris and ends up being taught by him, studying the Vex and learning more Warlock skills.

Forsaken

Ronin finally returns to the Prison when the Prison break is called. He was a warden, which was why he was called. After neutralizing his section, he found security footage. He saw the cameras and watched as Cayde was killed live as it happened. He also discovered that Variks was the one who caused the Prison break. Feeling betrayed, he tried to find a new line of work and thus started to work with the Spider to hunt down escapees.

Sedina wanted to help her people, so she joined Petra often. She would mostly be found in the Dreaming City.

Tersik, the Punisher, who was put in the Prison shortly before Rise of Iron, was one of many to escape the Prison, yet he thought that maybe all this fighting with the guardians was useless.

Aphrodite helped the Dreaming City as much as she could, but what was happening really didn’t make sense to her.

Sedina joins the Guardian and enters the Dreaming City to kill Riven. She also joined him in the Shattered Throne as well.

Ronin joins the Guardian in the Strike, Warden of Nothing and defeats Variks’ old servitor.

Black Armory

Ronin confronts Tersik for the first time. After a few fights between them and even some words, they decide to work together to try to form a House that would serve the Great Machine. Vanguard takes note of this and now Ronin is under surveillance. 

Ronin assists the Guardian once more in Scourge of the Past, defeating Insurrection Prime.

Season of the Drifter

Guardians start picking sides.

Aphrodite sides with Aunor and the Vanguard  
Sedina sides with the Drifter  
Ronin doesn’t really side with any of them

Ronin assists The Guardian and Mithrax in Zero Hour

Ronin is given Ronin’s Promise pulse rifle.

Ronin’s Fallen House, now known as the Burning Dawn, colors are red and white, is starting to grow. They found allies from two other Fallen.  
Marauder named Carana, the Silent One  
Baron known as Yandrek, the Survivor

Vanguard now sees Ronin as a potential threat. He is no longer allowed in the City

Season of Opulence

Sedina goes on the Leviathan quite often and Ronin is starting to have suspicions about her loyalty

Aphrodite refuses to participate in Calus’ ‘games’

While most guardians are there. Ronin makes some daring moves. He goes to Mars to steal some secrets of SIVA from Rasputin. Ana tries to stop him, but Ronin win’s their fight. He also goes to the Iron Temple while Saladin is at the Tower and steals the secrets to SIVA there too. After this, Ronin has officially been considered a Rogue guardian.

Shadowkeep

Ronin and Sedina go to help Eris on the Moon. However, while there, Sedina entered the Pyramid and found a gun made of Darkness, a hand cannon known as The Alchemist. Ronin found her and Sedina tried to kill him. She has fallen to Darkness.

Aphrodite has been tasked to search for Ronin and now Sedina. She had to bring them both in to the Vanguard for justice.

Undying through Arrivals

Ronin starts building a Fallen settlement in the Canadian Wilderness. He also tries to keep track of Sedina’s movements.

Sedina starts getting a kill record. 4 guardians have disappeared and Sedina was found near that location not long before they lost contact. It only got worse when the Darkness arrived in Arrivals.

Aphrodite has been hunting Ronin during this time. Yet she is cautious, for she heard that he did defeat Ana Bray in battle.

At one point, Ronin returns to Venus and finds a photo there of him and a girl that...seemed familiar in more ways than one.

Beyond Light?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this timeline with the idea that I would just start in Beyond Light, since there would be so much for me to write if I started at the very beginning. However, if any of you are curious about any of these characters or want to see one of these events written in particular, comment and let me know. I'm happy to take suggestions. Thanks for reading my friends. Have a great day.


End file.
